Life as the Shapes of Flatland
by IcedFireFrenzy
Summary: The short story will be the continuation of a story I have on Wattpad under the same title. We will learn about the lives of the various shapes in the two-dimensional world, ranging from squares to line segments to the "Irregulars." There will slightly dark themes in the story.
1. The Square

**Hey, IcedFireFrenzy here with another story, now in Flatland! This is actually the continuation of a story I have on Wattpad under the username IcedFireFrenzy. A lot of the later chapters will be rewritten due to the fact that I lost the original writing, but I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Life as a square is really not too bad. As a square, I am a lawyer and by the rest of the Flatland, the squares are the gentlemen. By my shape, I am usually considered the Upper-Middle class. I live like a normal square, in a pentagonal home pointing northwards in the "suburbs." I have a line segment wife, a pentagonal son and a line segment daughter, who is already 7 inches in length. She has learned her peace-cry and how to turn from right to left so the other polygons can "see" as more than just a point. She reminds so much of her mother sometimes.<p>

For those who want to know how the Regulars live and move along, we use feeling and hearing. As we are only two-dimensional, we can only see vertices and segments. Luckily, over many years through polygonal evolution and vigorous training, our senses of angles has greatly strengthened, so we can tell what kind of a polygon- or circle- each shape is.

As a square, my pentagonal house, along with many others, will always face the North. I know this may seem ridiculous, but every shape and polygon of Flatland will be attracted to the South. I sometimes wonder if this is instinct is natural or if we have some magnet in us. Because of the strong attraction and an indeterminable source of light, we must use our own way of finding North. Luckily for all shapes, rain will fall from the North, so that can guide us from our uncanny yet natural Southern attraction.

Amazingly, the squares are not the only ones with the pentagonal houses. Some may think it is for the Quadrilaterals and only the Quadrilaterals, but this design is by law. We do not have windows, but we do have two entrances: one large entrance on the West for the men and a much smaller one on the East for the line segment female. She is not allowed to use the Western door for it is not polite.

Okay, though life as a square is pretty nice, it gets tiresome after a little while. I've heard rumors coming from the Irregulars. Which irregulars, who other than those stuck-up Rhombuses. Those jackasses think they're so great because we are a "mutation from a parallelogram." Yes, we have some relations from the past of the Parallelograms (I don't know how though, since we're regular), but we did not completely mutate. We technically come from the Isosceles Triangles who finally became regular after much incest. If they wish to start rumors, they should at least get their scientific facts right.

I don't care too much for the Irregulars either. They always complain about being alone and isolated, and how they should be given another chance. My rhombus cousin is in there, and I hear from his supervisor all the time. His supervisor tell me he wants out and he needs a lawyer. They want me as the lawyer. I can't do that at all to be frank. I actually _envy_ his vertex. He doesn't have to deal with trying to find North or having your children fight. He doesn't have to deal with a crying wife because of her public suppression. _Doing nothing but being silent with your own thoughts_. That sounds like the life to me. Damn the traditional square upbringing.


	2. The Rectangle

**Hello, I'm here with a new chapter! I just want to give a quick heads up: all of the chapters will be short sadly, though once I start writing Chapter Four, they'll most likely get longer.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The rectangular life is quite difficult here in Flatland. I am an irregular polygon, meaning my angles and sides are all not completely congruent. Technically I am equilangular, but that apparently doesn't matter now. Since I am not equilateral as well, I am classified as irregular. Irregular, how I hate that term! However, one can hardly tell I am irregular becuase of a slight mutation when I was produced. Two of my sides are 10 inches long while my other sides are 10.5 inches long. Unfortunately, the Circles have learned when I was younger. Now that I have matured, they have taken me into inspection.<p>

After being inspected, i learned I am one of a few lucky quadrilaterals today since a few of the inspected Irregulars were to be destroyed either immediately after inspection or wait for termination tomorrow evening, like my trapezoid friend. They decided not to destroy me because my irregular shape is not very bad at all. Even during inspection, they thought I was normal, which did surprise me.

Now that I've been chosen to live, I have to live in an office for the rest of my life under strict supervision. Even my vacations are supervised! They also took away my name. I am now SR-823 (Subject Rectangle-Number 823), unofficially abandoned by society. Though I am supervised by a hendecagon, I have no one else to love me or even look at me. Ah, who am I kidding? No one will ever love me.

By law, I am not allowed to marry or reproduce. I suppose that isn't the worst thing. If I can't reproduce, why do I need a resentful wife who will only remind me of the one thing I could never give her? If you ask me, being alone sounds better than the constant peace-cry that will dive one insane. I would personally take supervised isolation over a normal life any day. If any polygon would listen to me, I hope they would eventually agree with me. I would be thrown into prison for speaking an ugly truth, but I'm practically there, just without the shame of a crime other than my creation.

I'll admit, what I said was slightly cold. If you expected something different, I'm sorry that you'll hear my side. If there's anything that offends you, go find yourself an Isosceles Triangle to listen to your problems or a lawyer to sue what little I have, though I'm sure they won't give a crap. I'd give anything to be seen as normal again or to end up like my trapezoid friend, dead before he knew it. I can't handle the middle anymore, but I can't handle the normal lifestyle or the idea of premature death. Is there any option for me in the end? For the love of the Circle help my desperate vertex!


	3. The Trapezoid

**This will be the last one before I have to begin rewriting the new chapters. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I can't believe it. It just happened so soon. I mean, I knew this day was to come, but time went by so rapidly. I am to be destroyed tomorrow evening at 7PM. I was only inspected yesterday, for Pete's sake! How the priests were able to tell so quickly, it astonishes me. I understand my angles are 30º, 40º, 150º, 140º, but that doesn't mean I should be destroyed almost immediately. It was because of my peculiar shape that I couldn't even live a normal life! My father was too ashamed and my mother mourned over my brother's death. He was terminated at birth a few years after I was created. She wasn't even given notice and we all witnessed it. I was too young to remember, but I remember her crying severely, causing me to cry. But now, she confines herself in her room and I am doomed to the inevitable.<p>

I now worry about my mother. She doesn't even make her peace-cries anymore, just distraught cries. She also doesn't turn from right to left, so now all I can is see is a point whenever I see her. This will get her terminated, but I don't even think she cares anymore. My brother's dead, my father left her a month ago, and I'm marked for death, leaving her with nothing. I hope she knows I love her. I don't even know if she loves me now.

Don't even get me started with my father. That son of a bitch left my mother when she needed to be consoled. Once he left, she fell into the deep end. I don't even know where he is, and I'm pretty sure I don't want to know. He abandoned us, and probably blames me. If anyone were to blame, it would be him. That Isosceles Triangle is the reason why I'm being put to death. Technically, he shouldn't even breed with anyone who isn't a part of his family tree until their offspring is an Equilateral Triangle. He chose to break the rules of the incestuous. I can't especially blame him though, since sleeping with you own sister is just _revolting._ I am the result of that break. He was ashamed to have me as a son and he was actually dejected to learn about the termination of my brother. He knew I would have to be terminated as well, but he left so he didn't have to see it. He now acts as if I don't exist. That hurts me a lot, but i'm sure that hurt my mother even more. But now that asshat is out of my life, and I'm sure he lves with that burden of abandoning his family. I hope he does.


End file.
